The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a Power Supply Unit (PSU) mismatch detection system in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Customization of information handling systems for various uses is ever increasing, which drives a complete spectrum of power requirements into the design of power supplies for information handling systems. One result of allowing for customization is that a variety of power supplies might be physically capable of connecting to a particular system, and those power supplies may have differing features that can result in incompatibility. This incompatibility may cause issues such as, for example, unstable power delivery, power supply shutdown, or even system damage depending on the system and the incompatibility. One solution of preventing mismatch between power supplies is providing a physical lock out mechanism such that only particular power supplies may be connected to power supply slots on the system. While this solution prevents power supplies that are incompatible with the system from being used with the system, it does not address the issue of power supplies that are incompatible with each other but that are each compatible with the system and it does not address different generations of PSUs that are mechanically identical. In some situations, PSU mismatch algorithms are used to detect incompatible power supplies before enabling main power to those power supplies. However, those PSU mismatch algorithms are performed by a controlling entity such as a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC) that is powered by an auxiliary power rail. Booting the system and performing the PSU mismatch using the BMC is a relatively slow process that extends the time required for main power enablement by as much as several minutes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved PSU mismatch detection system.